Columbus, Ohio
|image = Image:columbus.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is Columbus and a FUCKING ZOMBIE. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = ~22 |Row 3 title = Species |Row 3 info = Human |Row 4 title = Languages |Row 4 info = English |Row 5 title = Room |Row 5 info = 7329 (Deck 6) |Row 6 title = Canon |Row 6 info = Zombieland |Row 7 title = Journal |Row 7 info = followrulesplz |Row 8 title = Mun |Row 8 info = Buggy }} WARNING: May contain spoilers for Zombieland. Columbus is terribly socially awkward, but definitely has a desire to know people. He just doesn’t know how to approach a situation with a person. In fact, he is so wary of the world outside his apartment, he is afraid of harmless things like clowns, babies, and towels. Luckily for him, the zombie apocalypse hit and he no longer was expected to approach people. Columbus continued with his life with a small adjustment; with his 31 (eventually 32) rules for surviving Zombieland, Columbus was now killing zombies just to get by. That is, until he met a man from Tallahassee who was in the “ass kicking business.” Through insults and witty catchphrases, Tallahassee forced Columbus to be a tougher person, and to heighten his ability to socialize. To top off the Columbus’ limited friend network, he and Tallahassee had a run-in with two sisters who were well-versed in causing trouble. Going by Wichita and Little Rock, the girls played the two men easily, stealing all their weapons as well as their mode of transportation. Later, by coincidence, Tallahassee and Columbus would run back in with the girls and the four became unwilling traveling companions. Over the course of their journey to Pacific Playland, a California amusement park supposedly untouched by the zombie disease, Columbus falls in love with Wichita, having always wanted a nice girl for whom he could tuck hair behind an ear. The only problem for him is that Wichita is a tough, cool, super hot girl who would never fall for a nerdy shut-in like Columbus. Eventually, the girls again abandon their comrades and head for Pacific Playland on their own. Tallahassee is perfectly willing to let them go, but Columbus, driven by love and the pleasure that is having something like a family, has his way and Tallahassee assists Columbus in finding the girls. Columbus risks everything to save Wichita and Little Rock and his efforts are rewarded when the love of his life is safe. As thanks, she bestows him the ultimate trust and tells him her real name, giving him a real attachment to her. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Good cardio. Strength: Fast thinker, good friend. Weakness: Irritable Bowel Syndrome. Personality: Inverted, nervous, extremely shy. Extra: Is fairly sure that if a girl talks to him outside of the zombie apocalypse, it's a trick. Elegante Deaths: Warnings & Punishments: Relationships Rochelle - Fellow zombie hater. Lily - as of now (Feb. 21), is convinced she's a hot eighteen-year-old who was super nice to him at the V-Day party. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Zombieland Category:Dropped